Rules
by Bookishlesbian
Summary: A Hobbs/Raydor smutty, fluffy story. Andrea tests how well Sharon can follow the rules. And teasing. Lots and lots of teasing.


Rules

"You are all mine today," Andrea whispered into Sharon's ear.

"Hmm?" Sharon murmured, giving Andrea a lazy smile, her eyes still closed in the bliss of sleep.

"All…mine," Andrea murmured against her skin, planting soft kisses up and down the length of her neck. Andrea loves Sharon like this, first thing in the morning, in those moments when she hadn't fully woken from sleep, before any of the cares of the day settled back on her shoulders. She was relaxed, unguarded. Andrea continued kissing her, softly, wanting to her to stay just the way she was.

Andrea continued kissing the length of Sharon's neck, paying special attention to the spot just below her ear and along her collarbone. Sharon shifted slightly.

"All yours, am I?" she said with a grin, wrapping her arms around Andrea's neck.

"Yes," Andrea replied, taking Sharon's hands and moving them to the headboard. "Don't move your hands," she whispered, eliciting a soft hum from Sharon.

"And why not?"

"No talking either, unless it involves my name," Andrea said with a mischievous grin, planting a soft kiss on Sharon's lips. "No moving, no talking. Those are the rules. And we know how good you are at following the rules, don't we?" Sharon smiled, closing the short distance between them with a kiss.

"Sharon, Sharon. Did I say you could do that?" Andrea broke the kiss and swatted Sharon's wandering hands back to the headboard. "Frankly, I thought you were better at following the rules."

"Yes, Andrea." Sharon grinned wickedly, already liking where this little game was going. She was good at following rules, but she had a feeling Andrea would make that difficult with what she had in store for her.

"Good." Andrea rewarded her with a deep kiss, and when they broke apart, Sharon's green eyes had darkened several shades to the deep emerald color she had grown so fond of and come to know so well. Andrea traced her tongue along the lines of Sharon's lips, pulling back slightly every time Sharon tipped her head up for more contact.

Andrea continued to kiss down her neck, sucking and biting, eliciting several breathy moans from Sharon. She knows she can't leave marks where they will be too visible, but the urge is hard to resist. Hopefully Sharon has a high-necked shirt or two for the coming work week. Sharon shifted her hips, but Andrea firmly pushed her back down. "No moving, remember? Not without my permission."

Andrea continued to kiss down Sharon's body, pausing to tease her nipples with the lightest of kisses. She licked a path from her breasts to her navel, her hands following her path downward. "Oh my God, Andrea," Sharon gasped, her hands flying to the blond's hair.

"No, no, no, Sharon. What did I say about your hands? Hmm? Where are they supposed to be?"

Sharon groaned. "On the headboard."

"Breaking all kinds of rules, aren't we? You're supposed to say my name when you speak. Where are your hands supposed to be, Sharon?"

"On the headboard, Andrea."

"Better." Andrea rewarded her with a kiss to each of her nipples. Sharon let out a low moan. This was Andrea's favorite game. She varied it every time, but she loved to tease Sharon, loved to make her wait, loved to make her beg. She loved watching Sharon's hips undulate, her back arch, her lips part. She loved each sound, each sigh, each plea that fell from Sharon's lips. And Sharon loved the attention, the devotion. She loved Andrea's devotion to her during these little games, the way she would pay attention to every little sound, every little movement to figure out how to touch Sharon just right.

Andrea shifted her position, placing her hands on Sharon's knees and gently spreading her legs. "Oh," Sharon breathed, shifting her hips in anticipation.

Andrea kissed and licked trails up and down Sharon's thighs, each time getting close to her center before moving back down. Each time Sharon groaned in frustration.

"Please, Andrea, please."

"Please what?" Sharon murmured something incoherent. "Say it, Sharon. Tell me what you want."

Sharon was having a very hard time thinking clearly. Her brain was fogged from the unbelievable sensations Andrea's touches and kisses were sending through her. "Please…touch me…please," Sharon begged.

Andrea chuckled wickedly. "Sharon, Sharon. You didn't say my name."

"Please…touch me…Andrea," she gasped, as Andrea bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on the back of her knee.

"No."

Sharon whimpered. "You're going to have to wait, my darling. I can't let that little infraction of the rules go unpunished, can I?" Sharon whimpered again.

"Please, Andrea."

"No," came the reply, right against Sharon's center, so she could feel her hot breath right where she most needed Andrea's touch. Her hips bucked and she groaned.

Sharon's thoughts were running together, the world smaller and smaller. There was only the sensation of electricity running through her, channeled to the spots Andrea was kissing and licking. And Andrea—her presence, the curve of her body, the smell of her, her sounds. There was nothing else, Sharon's world had narrowed so dramatically.

"Please touch me, Andrea." Sharon felt Andrea smile against her thighs.

"Much better." Finally, Andrea's touches begin, a soft, pulsing touch to her clit. It's firm and steady, and driving Sharon absolutely crazy. She was a mess—panting, moaning, and her body moving and shifting as if of its own accord, desperate for more of Andrea's touch. Andrea kept up the maddening rhythm—firm, steady. It felt so good, but oh god, she would never come like this, not with these soft touches.

"Andrea, please," she gasped again.

"Mmmm…no," she hissed in Sharon's ear. "I'm not done with you yet."

Sharon squirms under her touch, bucking her hips for more contact, but Andrea is quicker and adjusts the pressure accordingly.

"You…are enjoying this…aren't you?" Sharon gasped.

Andrea grins. "Whatever makes you say that?" She continues her deliberate pace, peppering Sharon's inner thighs with kisses, allowing her breath to linger over her center as she moves from one leg to the other.

Sharon's mind begins to race, her thoughts cloudy. These touches are bringing out all of her desire for Andrea, all of the memories of her—their first evenings together where their touches became more and more intimate. Their first kiss against the door of her condo, tentative at first, then quickly deepening until both of them finally broke apart, shaky and breathless. And their many nights together since, mapping each others bodies with their fingers and mouths.

"Please, Andrea," Sharon gasped one last time.

Andrea smiled. As soon as she slips a finger inside Sharon and covers her clit with her mouth, Sharon comes almost instantly, her hands flying off the headboard to tangle in Andrea's hair, screaming Andrea's name so loud that her throat feels raw.

Sharon collapsed into Andrea's arms, burying her head in the crook of her neck as she slowly came back to her senses.

"I think I like being all yours," she said with a lazy smile.


End file.
